


Warm

by shannello



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Inuvember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannello/pseuds/shannello
Summary: her soul is like the sun – written for inuvember 2K16





	

**Author's Note:**

> this lil drabble was written somewhat quickly for inuvember week 1 day 1: kikyou & kagome. naturally i had to write something with gay subtext. 
> 
> based on episode 151 of the first series, and episode 8 of the final act.

 

When the water clears, Kagome's body goes slack, and she lays her head against Kikyou's chest. The skin is warm there, the terrible wound finally closed, and Kagome fights to stay awake.  
  
The sound of the waterfall gradually registers in Kikyou's ears, starting as a quiet growl, building into a frightening roar. She feels a comforting weight against her body, realizing she's been saved, realizing Kagome made her choice, realizing she didn't hate her at all.  
  
Kikyou steps out of the pool, one arm under Kagome's legs, the other circling around her back, and carries her to dry land. She waits nearly an hour for Kagome to regain consciousness, and when she does they finally speak, and Kikyou tries to understand why the heat in her chest hasn't grown cold.  
  
“ _It's still warm.”  
_

* * *

Light surrounds her, and she rises to her feet, staggered by its brilliance. Kikyou's soul is as formidable as the Milky Way, and is the most beautiful thing Kagome has ever seen.   
  
It passes over them, the Shinidamachu guiding one final soul to the gates of Heaven, and Kagome feels Kikyou all around her. A disembodied hand presses itself against her chest, and Kagome weeps silently, wishing she could have saved her, wishing she could touch her back, wishing she didn't feel so small.  
  
She covers her heart with her hand and it's hot to the touch. Kagome chokes on a sob, and smiles.  
  
Her soul is like the sun.  
  
_“It's so warm.”_

 


End file.
